


Fallen Angel continuation

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, SongXiaoXue a bit in chapter three, angel - Freeform, church, then more in other chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Continuation of an AU where A-Yang is a literal black-winged angel. He’s twenty two years of age. A-Lan is a former warrior, and is twenty five, A-Chen is a priest (and a flipping fantastically wonderful one at that; oh, and he’s twenty fourA- Yang is 27 when they get Mau; A-Lan is 30; A-Chen is 29Jing (15), Spirit dog angel-thing Jeshika (6 or 7) ; Mau Akira (two (and a half) when Jesh is 15 or 16; they apply when he’s a few weeks, get cleared when he’s 6 months)Annika (15); Anchen Ilya (2 when Jesh is 13 or 14; 4 when she’s 17)Jing and Ann are about 20 when they get their kid; 22 when Mau is gotten}
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

( He’s brought inside the house and lain on a bed. This is where he resides for weeks until it’s seen that his wings have healed. )

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Xiao Xingchen hummed as he sat in the church library, as usual. He was reading the same Braille book. He looked up at the sound of footsteps, two pairs. He smiled as he looked in that direction. The black winged angel man flexed his wings. They really had healed up nicely. He hummed appreciatively, then shook his head. He could have gone back, yes, but... he just hadn’t wanted to. He liked these two, whom gave him candy. He liked the church girl, or whatever she was, too. He knew her secret, but...He’d never try to blackmail her, or use it for anything. Anyhow, he smiled and said “Xiao Xingchen.” He then draped himself over the guy’s shoulder. He’s now sitting in his lap, of course. He glanced to A-Lan a moment, seeming to consider something. He flapped a hand at him, then, smiling. Song Lan nodded to the angel. He walked over, and pulled out one of the chairs. He then promptly sat down on it, and looked over. Xue Yang smiled again, nodding to the man. He got a smile, and a piece of candy, in return. He looked downright pleased for it. He thanked the former warrior, then unwrapped the candy. He proceeded to pop it into his mouth, then. 

He grinned as he ate it, looking ecstatic with the taste of it. A-Lan chuckled a bit, a nice and rumbling kind of sound. A-Chen turned his head as he heard it. He smiled at the man, then put his hand on A-Yang. The angel gave a small squeak at the touch. He then smiled, reaching a hand up. The other hand went out to A-Lan. A-Lan offered a smile, taking his hand and holding it. A-Yang grinned, squeezing his hand a moment. A-Chen smiled at the both of them. They both smiled back, and leaned on him. A-Lan took his other hand, petting A-Yang’s head. He was startled by the near-purring sound. He laughed a bit, taking away his hand. A-Chen’s hand replaced A-Lan’s, petting gently. The almost purring noise continued on. The reddish eyed angel was also smiling, eyes closed. Jing soon came knocking, looking in at them. She raised a brow, but she said nothing. She simply trotted in, sat down, and smiled. The two taller men smiled back. Jing giggled, and that’s when A-Yang opened his eyes. He huffed a bit as he looked at the girl...He then offered a smile at said girl, as he laughed some. She huffed right back, her tongue sticking out at him. He snorted a bit... then shook his head. They fell into companionable silence. Well, they had been pretty quiet. They just kind of sat there, A-Chen still reading. After what seemed a long time, A-Yang’s head shot up. He heard a puppy barking, a puppy that sounded familiar. 

He slid from the lap to stand up. He hurried for the door, then the stairs. Once at the bottom, he rushed to the doors to outside. He hummed a sound, and flung them open. There stood a cute little purple-tipped-white winged pup. She’s red with white markings. Anyhow, the puppy looked up at him. Her soft brown eyes seemed to brighten a bit. She yipped up at her most favorite person. Her tongue lolled out in a pant for a moment. She then barked, wagging up at him. Her whole back half moved with the force of her wagging. He moved to her, kneeling down. They heard footsteps after a bit, and she skittered back...A-Yang quickly scooped her up, facing whoever. He saw it was A-Lan standing there. The man simply dipped his head, turned around, and went back in. A-Yang shrugged and followed him. They walked in silence, up and up. They hit the second floor, and went on. A-Lan motioned A-Yang into the library. A-Yang hummed a thanks, going in. A-Chen looked up as the puppy yipped a bit. “Puppy?” he questioned, his head tilting a bit. A-Yang nodded, then said “Yes,” to the man. A-Chen nodded, smiling a bit as he did so. The red and white puppy wriggled a bit, then settled. The black winged angel carried her over to him. He then settled back into the man’s lap.

The red and white pup wagged her tail as she yipped a couple times. She perked her ears, wings fluttering a bit. She nearly yelped when hands landed on her wings...The hands were very gentle, though, to her. Therefore, she wagged her tail quite a bit. A-Chen began to laugh, a pretty sound. All three of his lovely companions looked up. Jing quickly went back to focusing on the little canine. Jeshika, the pup, seemed fine with that. Jing gave a small smile to her. The pup yipped and licked a hand gently. Jing gasped, then giggled a bit at that. She then smiled at the three men that were there with them. Jess wagged, her whole rump wriggling. This time A-Lan laughed, a deeply rich sound. The others looked at him, well stared really. He looked at them with some confusion, shrugging. They went through the rest of the day like this. Well, with Yang in Chen’s lap and the pup in arms. She was really very happy. The other two stayed nearby until it was bedtime.

end chapter one


	2. Jeshika meets the boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little angel pup runs into the boys.

The red and white pup hummed to herself, a canine sound of course. Purple tipped wings fluttered just a bit. She began to run, her tail wagging now. She soon was panting, and she dropped down in the grass. A bit later, her energy seemed to have returned. She was back in her feet in a flash. She began to run again, yelping soon after...She’d run into a person. She looked up to see it was some boy, a cute one. He appeared to be her own age, and she forgot her wings...He stared at her wings a moment. He then shook his head, and pretended he saw nothing.

She yipped and wagged up at him, and soon he was grinning. “My name is Rulan. Do you have a name?” he asked the pup gently. He squeaked when she nodded, and he said “I wonder what it is.” He then looked up as two boys voices yelled. He pushed the pup away, saying “Go.” She whined a bit...but did as he told her to. He said “I’ll come see you again,” and she wagged. She made note of the route to get back here. She’d be back again, for sure she would. She wagged at him, then off she was running again.

(skip)

The red and white pup wagged as she ran back to the place. A field, it was a pretty field, a little one though. She found the boy with the gold ribbon and hairpiece there. She wagged her tail as she ran up to him. He gasped as she jumped onto him. He then smiled as he began to pet her. Neither of them heard the approach of running feet...Jin Ling looked up at the yell. He tried to hide the pup, or her wings even, but failed to. Sizhui took one look and plopped down. He wordlessly began to pet the pretty pup. He sighed as Jingyi continued to run and holler...At least he hadn’t noticed, yet, so he wasn’t annoying them.

That gave them some peace for the moment, which was really good. Sizhui said “My name is Sizhui,” to the pup. “If you could talk, you could call me A-Yuan.” Jin Ling shook his head at this...He really wished she could talk, though, honestly. The pup yipped happily, and drew Jingyi’s attention...He stared a moment, then smiled and sat down as well. He was finally quiet, thank gosh. What a wonder this pup truly was. He said “My name is Jingyi,” calmly. The pup wagged and nodded, which surprised the older two. Jin Ling smirked, as he’d already known. He'd been the first ever to see her do so. Finally, they had to get up and go. They called bye to the pup as she ran, and she barked to them.

end chapter two


	3. I’m scared...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Immediate skip at the beginning, she’s now ten. She and Jin Ling were six or seven in the other chapter.
> 
> Jin Ling- 10  
> Sizhui and Jingyi- 13 and 11

(Probably a shorter chapter)

The red and white canine young fluttered her purple tipped wings. She turned back to human form. She smiled as she hid her wings, now knowing exactly how to. She hummed as she grabbed her bag. She got her books and everything. She headed for school, glad she’d see the boys. She grinned ear to ear, almost, just thinking about them. A-Yang huffed a bit, seeing this...He squeaked as he was kissed by first one man, then the other. Jing seemed to gag at them. They all rolled their eyes, then sent her and Jeshika off. They disappeared back into the bedroom.

(tiny skip)

All was going well at school, until some stupid startled Jeshika...She and the boys (2) were at one corner of the schoolyard. The yelling was what startled her. She yelped as she fell to the ground, in canine form...She stared at the boys, then rushed off. Jin Ling, without thought, ran after her. He called for her to stop, but she didn’t...He huffed, putting on a burst of speed. He jumped and caught her, covering her with his jacket. She shivered and whimpered a bit. Finally, she turned back into human form. He hurried her back, finding Jingyi distracting the teacher. The teacher huffed a bit. She sighed as he finally backed off. She told the students to come back in then. The rest of the day went by, and Jeshika had a nice sleep.

end chapter three


	4. Applying for the baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally what the chapter title says  
> Also, Jing and Anni have had their kid 2 years now.

Jeshika smiled as she fluttered her wings at the little boy. The golden brown haired kid giggled and reached out. She moved her wings just out of reach. He burst out into loud giggles for some reason. Annika looked over, smiling a little bit. Jing pulled her to her, kissing her cheek. They then returned their attention to the men. The three men were talking to an adoption person. They finally got the paperwork to fill out. They did so, then gave it back. They held their breaths as she looked it over. She then said “I’ll take these in,” and left.

(Skip)

Jeshika jumped a little as A-Yang yelled from the kitchen. She rushed to make sure her dad was okay...He was fine, but he was crying for some reason. “We got the baby, we got him!” he said excitedly. Her other two dads stared a moment. They then hugged and cried out too a moment. They latched onto their smaller husband. He growled a bit as they smothered him with kisses. Jeshika would have been a bit worried...However, she knew that kind of growl to be a playful one. She smiled, happy for her family. She squeaked as she was then drawn into the hug. They began to set up the crib and such. A couple days later, they had the new addition to the family.

end chapter four 


	5. Play dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Play dates  
> Literally   
> For Anchen/ Mau  
> Also for the boys and Jeshika.

The thirteen year old girl giggled as she looked at the three boys. Sixteen year old Sizhui was really here as a peacekeeper. Jingyi and Rulan could really get at it...He’d seen little Mau with them. Well, really it had been their first time meeting the tiny one. Now, he was making sure they didn’t wake the babe. His room was right across the hall...Therefore, whenever faces were made, he’d hold up a hand. The boys were playing some game. Jeshika was just kind of watching. Sizhui wasn’t playing it either. He looked up and over as he heard “A-Yuan.” Jeshika smiled sweetly at him, and he smiled sweetly back. She squeaked a bit, and blushed a little...They continued on with their gaming and their watching. Soon, it was time to go home.

(skip to other ‘date’)

Anchen smiles and squealed to the baby boy. He giggled and cooed, clapping his hands a bit. He looked up at his two mothers, whom smiled at him. He giggled and clapped once more. He cooed and reached to the boy, and patted him some. He then pawed at the baby toys. The baby reached to do the same, to copy him. Annika hid a laugh in the crook of her arm. Jing knew, though, and outright laughed. Annika huffed a bit at her...Jing held up her hands in surrender.

(short too)

end chapter five


	6. Birthday and cuddly day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what the chapter title says  
> Much cake, party so good

It was Mau’s second birthday, and also a very cold day... They were going to have a nice party for him. The three dads set to work setting it up. They went out, bundled up of course, to get ribbons, balloons, letters, and the cake. They came back just in time, a snow storm following. They sighed with relief, then set to decorating. A-Yang hung up the letters and ribbons. A-Chen set up the colorful many balloons. A-Lan put the cake away carefully, for later.

After awhile, the guests showed up, which was really not many. They’d invited Jing, Annika, and Anchen. They'd allowed Jeshika to invite her boys. Yes, they referred to them as her boys, embarrassingly. The party went without a hitch. They then had cake, and opened the gifts. The temperature dropped lower outside and in...The heating went on, but an impromptu cuddle session began. A-Yang gave a low growl at the smirks...The boys immediately stopped doing so.

After awhile, it was safe for them to go home, and so they did. There were sweet good byes, then they were gone.

end chapter six


	7. Letting the Dogs Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanted a dog chapter.  
> Dogs playing, warning: cute
> 
> Next chapter will be the last.  
> It’s graduation and moving in together and..  
> pups

Jeshika hummed as she went to get Aki, Aki just being what everyone called them. The red and white dog looked up. They barked and wagged at her. She smiled sweetly and ran to them quick. The red and white husky mix kept on wagging. Jeshika smiled and crouched to hug them. The dog yipped and wagged at her happily. Jeshika giggled a moment, then let go. She hummed as she stood up, and patted her leg. The dog moved to her side, and she clipped on the leash.

She led the beautiful dog out to the sidewalk. It was a neutral area, which was good considering...They’re meeting a new dog, so neutral ground is what’s needed. Jeshika gave a hum as they stood there. Finally, the wait ended when the boys appeared. She looked to the house a moment. The dads were watching from a window there. She huffed a bit...then focused on the boys and dog. They let the dogs meet and sniff each other. They then moved into the backyard.

The dogs ended up running and playing for a long time. The boys and Jeshika talked, then they had to go.

end chapter seven 


	8. Last chapter- moving out and pups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actually, just implying graduation.  
> They’re all moving in together.  
> And then a timeskip will happen.   
> And there will be pups

Jeshika was silent during the graduation, Rulan holding her hand. She was all smiles after. They went to the cars and went home, having a nice sleep. Next day, there was a joint party for them. The other two boys and their dads were there. It was fun but tiring for both of them. Again, they went to sleep and had a good sleep. The two sets of parents smiled in at them. Aki laid on Jeshika’s bed with her. Fairy, having been trained not to, was on the floor by Rulan’s bed.

(Jingyi is Lan Huan’s and Jiang Cheng’s adopted son for this story. Now, time to skip)

Jeshika hummed as she got up and brushed her hair. She went to the bathroom, then went down for breakfast. Four and a half year old Mau giggled and clapped. She smiled and gave his head a kiss. Anchen has stayed the night, so he was there too. He had breakfast with them. He then went to help A-Yang with Mau, dressing him. Jeshika went to brush her teeth and change. A-Lan and A-Chen cleaned up the breakfast dishes. Soon, Jing and Annika came to pick up their sweet son.

A couple days later, it was time for Jeshika to move out. She and the boys had found a nice place. All the parents had pitched in to help pay for it. Some of the grandparents/uncles and aunts had to. Even Wen Qing and Wen Ning had helped. That was odd but nice, and no one complained. Anyhow, they packed up all her stuff. They got it into the mini van as quick as possible. Jeshika brought Aki to the van as well. They all got in and went to the place, saying good bye to her.

(Bigger skip, pups are two months old and it’s July in the fic and in real time as you guys can tell)

Aki and Fairy barked at each other, then the two month old pups. Jeshika and Rulan smiled and watched a moment. They then went back to talking to the other boys. Wen Ning, Jessica, and Wen Qing were there. So were Lan Zhan and A-Xian. Of course, he was using A-Zhan as a shield of sorts...Anyway, Fai, the tan and white pup, was Jess’. She loved the pup so much. He was being trained as her service dog. A lot of people helped pay the person training him.

Anyhow, what a beautiful day.

(that’s it)

end


End file.
